Final Hearts Fantasy X
by Persephone Belwicket
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/FFX story Riku and Axel find themselves in Spira where friends who had died in their world are alive in Spira they join with Sora and her Guardians on a quest to defeat Sin and solve many mysteries that surround the world of Spira, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MF: Hey everyone! This is my first fiction on , it's a KH fic crossed with FFX but it will not follow the FFX storyline completely.

Warnings: Some characters have been turned into girls plus there will be use of Al Bhed but I will provide translations at the end of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FFX which will be used in the plot.

MF: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Blue-green eyes snapped open as a see through image of a tall brunette with a scar across his face and stormy grey eyes knelt down next to the already kneeling figure.

"What is it Myde? What did you see?"

"Y knayd tyng sylrehy ledo tacdnuoat po "Ceh" yht dfu vekinac, E cahcat dra pmuut uv dra udran Kiynteyhc fedreh dras" (1)

"I guess its time."

"Tu oui drehg ed feca du pnehk dras rana, Mauh?" (2)

"Yes. They will serve as Guardians to the Summoner just as we served as Guardians to the High Summoner ten years ago."

"Dah oaync…E fyc uhmo y lremt pylg drah…aekrd oaync umt yht E fyc y Kiynteyh huf dah oaync mydan rana E ys dygehk dryd tido uhla ykyeh." (3)

"Hmm…I'll go get them. They'll probably wind up at the beach."

"Drah drao femm saad Pnyek, ra ec tufh drana y mud" (4)

"Hm"

*~*~*~*~

Leon opened his eyes and sighed, it was time to start fulfilling the promises he made long ago. He pushed himself of the wall he was leaning against and made his way through the alleyways, past the neon lights until he came to Memory's Skyscraper and the two figures sitting on its steps.

The shorter of the two, a teenage male with silver hair and sea green eyes, glanced at him before nudging his taller companion, another male with flaming red hair and two black teardrops rested just beneath his deep jade eyes.

"Don't tell me, you two are still moping?" he asked his face stoic

"Shut up Leon" Riku hissed between clenched teeth "We care about them still even though they all died."

Before Leon could reply there was a loud sound, turning he saw spawn of the creature, that had took the lives of those that he cared about, smoke rising from the buildings that had been destroyed and a huge orb that appeared to be made of water with a strange being held within.

"What the hell is that?" Axel asked

"We called it 'Sin'" answered Leon

Both Axel and Riku blinked not expecting an answer, before they could ask any more questions a pair of chakrams were thrust at Axel and a strange blade to Riku, at their confused looks Leon merely said "There gifts from Reno and Sephiroth"

"Our brothers!" Axel and Riku exclaimed in surprise.

"Hn, Get Ready" Leon told them lifting his Gunblade so that it rested on his shoulder, before all three rushed towards the spawn.

*~*~*~*~

In a dim lighted room blue-green eyes opened slowly and her companion turned his questioning gaze towards her, she slowly shook her head at him and whispered under her breath "Cu ed pakehc" (5)

*~*~*~*~

(1) A great dark machina city destroyed by "Sin" and two figures, I sensed the blood of the other Guardians within them.

(2) Do you think it wise to bring them here, Leon?

(3) Ten years…I was only a child back then…eight years old and I was a Guardian now ten years later here I am taking that duty once again.

(4) Then they will meet Braig, he is down there a lot

(5) So it begins

MF: Well that's the first chapter done and rather short so I'll try to make the next chapter longer; feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**MF:** Thanks for the reviews, so here's chapter two of FHFX.

**NinjaSheik:** Thanks for your review and yes I did use the Al Bhed translator, it does come in handy.

**AkuDemyfan: **Thank you for your review and the tip for the Al Bhed translation, yes Myde is Demyx and I don't mind that you have put this story on alert; I hope you enjoy the future chapters.

**Warnings:** Some characters have been turned into girls (this chapter you'll find out which characters although there have been some hints already). Plus there will be use of Al Bhed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FFX which will be used in the plot.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey!"

Axel stirred, darkness lifting slightly from around him

"Hey! You dudes still alive!"

Axel frowned that voice sounded familiar almost like………suddenly Axel shot upright and with wide jade eyes looked at the figure before him, black hair with silvery streaks was tied back in a low ponytail and a single golden coloured eye peered down curiously, the other eye covered with a patch, a single scar ran along one of the man's cheeks.

"Xigbar!" Axel exclaimed in shock, Xigbar had been dead for a few years and yet here he was standing before Axel, without the usual organization cloak then again Axel never wore his anymore, but still the same Xigbar.

Xigbar grinned "Nope, never heard of him! But glad your still alive dude, though now I think its time your friend woke up"

Axel frowned but glanced down to see Riku lying beside him on the sand, Axel gave his shoulder a nudge and the silver haired teen bolted upright and glanced at the figure before him wordlessly but Axel noticed Riku's eyes widen slightly.

"Well now that you dudes are up, I'm Braig and welcome to Besaid"

*~*~*~*~

"Is she all right in there?" asked a nervous teenage blonde girl

"……"

"Oh, you're no help at all Ienzo!" she complained to the silent slate haired teen beside her, she turned to the dirty blonde haired woman in the room "Myde is Sora alright in there?"

Blue-green eyes met her own deep blue and Myde smiled "Namyq"

"RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX AT……" Roxas paused, as Myde raised her eyebrows, Roxas took a deep breathe "Okay, I'm calm" with that said Roxas started pacing and gazing now and then at the chamber where her twin sister resided.

Myde only smiled while shaking her head slightly.

*~*~*~*~

"You're kidding?" a single eye trained on Axel and Riku as the three of them sat on the sand of the Besaid shores.

"We don't kid." Riku stated bluntly.

"But still!" Braig exclaimed "To have a run in with Sin and survive…praise be to Yevon" Braig then grinned to himself as he imagined Myde scoffing her disgust, she never did like Yevon, why he didn't know and she absolutely refused to pray to Yevon, which Braig found very amusing whenever Myde got into an argument with the temple priests but he absolutely loathed when the priests scorned Myde because she was an Al Bhed.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two newcomers, he couldn't believe they survived Sin he knew only Myde and the legendary Sir Leon used to know two others who had survived Sin but they never spoke of them because that only led of thoughts to the High Summoner and………he shook his head again, it wouldn't do to dwell on the past, although he did often wonder what had happened to the High Summoner. Why didn't she return home? The only ones who knew the answer was once again Myde and Sir Leon but Sir Leon had been missing for the past ten years and whenever the topic was brought up Myde refused to speak.

"Well……I better take you dudes back to the village with me; maybe we can find a way to get you dudes to Luca." Braig told the two as he stood brushing the sand from his pants.

"Luca?" Axel asked, as he and Riku both stood also brushing the sand from their pants

"Second largest city in Spira, you're bound to find someone you know there." Braig replied as Axel and Riku started to follow him up a path between the cliffs.

*~*~*~*~

Axel grumbled as the small group entered the village, first he was pushed of a bloody cliff then they had to swim for quite a way and then finally walk a long path just to reach this god forsaken place and to top it all of fighting a load of fiends along the way, Axel was definitely pissed and from the looks of it, Riku felt the same way.

"Well, I'll make us some lunch come on" as Braig walked away he muttered under his breath "I wonder how it's going in there" as his eye flickered onto the temple, this action and words were not missed by Riku and Axel as they followed Braig into a nearby hut.

Meanwhile inside the temple, various priests looked up at long stairway but more particularly the door that lay at the end of the stairway, waiting and praying for the Apprentice Summoner to succeed and that the Fayth give an answer to the Apprentices prayers.

Finally one of the priests seemed to come to a decision nodding to himself, he left the temple and started walking down the temples steps heading towards a hut that served as living quarters to the Apprentice Summoners final chosen Guardian.

*~*~*~*~

Braig, Axel and Riku glanced at the priest who had just entered the hut, "Ah Braig, I didn't realize you had guests"

Braig merely grinned "I found these dudes on the beach; they survived a run in with Sin"

The priest looked shocked before quickly uttering "Praise be to Yevon……anyway I am here concerning the Apprentice Summoner, Braig"

"Sora? I'm sure, she is fine. Besides the others are with her."

Riku perked up at the name Sora but then shook his head; it couldn't be the Sora he knew, for one the Sora he knew was a guy and this Sora was a girl. Sora had died along with Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and the others but then again if Xigbar was here, or Braig as he was now calling himself, then why couldn't any of the others be here.

"Yes, well I know Roxas and Ienzo are perfectly capable but that _Al Bhed heathen_…" the priest cut himself off with a yelp as Braig was on his feet in no time flat.

"Listen, here and listen good" he spat at the visibly shaking priest "I will go to the main hall of the temple and no further, as all the Guardians with Sora are capable and if I ever hear you say anything insulting about Myde again well I think the temple may be looking for a new priest understood?"

The priest nodded fearfully before hurrying out of the hut and back to the temple. Braig rubbed at his temple "Damn those bastards, the lot of them"

"Something wrong?" asked Riku

"Hmm, oh no…nothing…I just don't like them insulting Myde, she is a wonderful person but those bastards don't care and just because she is an Al Bhed. Anyways I better get up to the temple, why don't you two come along?"

Both nodded but Axel's thoughts were wondering for some reason when he heard the name Myde an image of Demyx appeared in his mind, although Axel would never admit it out loud he found himself missing the Melodious Nocturne more than he missed Roxas.

*~*~*~*~

"Hey Riku, doesn't this statue look familiar?" Axel said staring at one of the four statues within the temple, Riku moved over, looked at the statue and his jaw dropped "Shit that's Cloud" Riku said in a strangled whisper.

"Cloud? I thought Cloud was a guy?" Axel asked staring at the statue in surprise; Riku nodded but still looked on in disbelief. The High Priest noticed the two newcomers looking at the statue and walked over "It's been ten years since High Summoner Cloud defeated Sin and only now do we get a statue of her for our temple."

"So uh…not meaning to sound disrespectful at all but…uh what is a Summoner?" Riku questioned, gasps were heard throughout the temple but the High Priest merely smiled "Summoners…" he began "…are people who journey, with their Guardians, to every temple in Spira in order to pray to the Fayth and gain Aeons in order to fight Sin, only Summoners can defeat Sin and bring the Calm until once again Sin is reborn."

Axel was confused as to why the High Priest didn't seem offended when Riku asked his question, it must of shown on his face because the High Priest laughed slightly "Braig explained your situation…praise be to Yevon for your survival against Sin, we believe those lucky enough to survive Sin gets affected by a toxin that makes them forget a lot of things, your lucky enough to remember your own names."

"Braig, you should go in."

With that the three turned, Axel and Riku noticed it was the same priest who entered the hut, Braig frowned "I told you, I would come to this room but no further."

The priest, obviously forgetting the earlier threat and his cowardice, tried again "But that _Al Bhed scum_…" Braig's fists clenched and then tightened turning his knuckles white.

"Enough!" the High Priest demanded as he, Axel and Riku moved towards the two, "You will not insult any of the Apprentice Summoners Guardians, I will not have any disrespectful words spoken against that child"

"But she is not a follower of Yevon" the priest explained, the High Priest nodded "Yes, I know that but even though she doesn't follow Yevon, she doesn't treat us poorly just because we follow Yevon or because of whom we are. You would do well to remember that."

With those words the High Priest walked away, while the remaining priest frowned before walking away and muttering to himself. "So what exactly is going on?" Riku asked looking at Braig.

He grinned "Well you see, Sora, our Apprentice Summoner is inside the Chamber of the Faith praying to the Fayth. If her prayer is heard then she becomes a Summoner and begins her pilgrimage across Spira. But it's been a day since she went into the Chamber with three of her Guardians and the Priests are becoming concerned."

"Is it dangerous in there?" Riku asked

"Sometimes" Braig answered with a solemn face.

Riku and Axel nodded to each other before running up the stairs, "Whoa, what are you dudes doing?"

"We're going in there the Summoner may need help" Riku told him, when another priest came over to stand next to Braig. "The way of Yevon must be obeyed." He said in a harsh tone.

"Like we care" Axel called over his shoulder as the two entered the room behind the door.

*~*~*~*~

"Maybe we should have thought this through" Riku said as he placed the final sphere in the pedestal.

"Hey it's too late to turn back now" Axel told him as he pushed the pedestal until it stopped and disappeared into the floor creating a platform.

"You dudes are crazy."

Both Axel and Riku spun around to see Braig standing behind them he whistled "Impressive, you to managed to solve the Cloister of Trials but only Summoners and their Guardians are allowed down here."

"Then what about you?" Axel asked frowning, Braig merely grinned "Me. I'm a Guardian."

The three of them stepped on a platform that lowered into a short corridor with a door at the end, "I warn you now, there are three Guardians in there. One has a short fuse so watch what you say, another Guardian…well who knows what he's thinking and then there's Myde, you'll get on well with her just don't insult her or you'll be facing the wrath of the others myself included."

With that said Braig walked to the door, Axel and Riku behind him when they reached the door Braig pushed it open and the three entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

*~*~*~*~

The deep blue eyes of Roxas glared at the two who had entered the Chamber of the Fayth with Braig and without any wasting any time she snapped "Who the fucking hell are you?"

**MF: **Well chapter two is done, next chapter we meet Sora and the pilgrimage begins. Feel free to leave a review and I hope everyone enjoys the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**MF: **So sorry this took so long butit's been hectic at college these past few weeks, so sorry if this chapter sucks. On better news I got Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days so I'm excited. Anyways a big thank you **AkuDemyfan** and **NinjaSheik** for your reviews, anyway onto Chapter 3 and the pilgrimage begins. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Some use of Al Bhed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FFX which will be used in the plot.

**Chapter 3**

Axel knew he should have been more concerned with the fact that Roxas was in front of him, Roxas his best friend although now a girl and yet he couldn't tear his jade eyes away from the figure that sat on the end of a short staircase.

He recognised that dirty blonde hair, that had once been in the style of a Mohawk and now that hair was longer, reaching to the middle of the upper back and was cut into several layers. While the front bangs rested just below the shoulders and those eyes Axel couldn't look away from those ocean coloured eyes that threatened to pull him deep into their depths.

Soft looking lips gave a quirky little grin and she stood it was then that he realised he was staring at Demyx, who was now a girl and Axel found that he couldn't deny that he felt something as he stared at the Melodious Nocturne. Vaguely Axel realised that Roxas was still shouting profanities combined with a lot of swear words but he just couldn't care as he still stared at Demyx.

Axel was snapped out of his consistent staring as he heard Riku ask "Is the Summoner alright?" but before anyone could answer there came a creaking noise, everyone turned as a door opened and a petite brunette stepped out.

The small figure raised her head to reveal deep blue eyes like the sky and a brilliant smile lit up her tan face as she announced to the room "I've done it. I have become a Summoner."

Smiles graced the faces of everyone in the room, even the newcomers but as Axel looked at Demyx from the corner of his eyes, he noticed her smile was bitter sweet and her eyes, now a stormy blue, full of deep sadness as if she knew a deep dark secret that she only held within her heart.

*~*~*~*~

Naturally she smiled along with the others but Myde felt despair in her heart, she had grown up with the twins when Leon brought her to Besaid after Cloud's pilgrimage was complete; she remembered begging Sora not to become a Summoner.

But when Sora asked why, Myde couldn't answer but she knew tonight when she was on her own she would cry for Sora and the fate she had chosen, the fate that was Cloud's, the fate of a Summoner.

Myde often called Spira a spiral of death and many believed she was pessimistic but she knew the truth that was revealed to Cloud, the Summoner she served ten years ago, the truth of Sin and the Final Aeon revealed to the five of them by Lady Yunalesca, all those years ago.

*~*~*~*~

Riku had hardly slept that night and he was pretty sure that Axel hadn't either, Riku still couldn't believe that the Summoner was Sora…okay so Sora was a girl now but still it was Sora and then there were the other Nobodies. When Riku and Axel talked before attempting to get some sleep they figured it out.

Braig was Xigbar, Roxas well that was kind of obvious, Ienzo was Zexion and Myde was Demyx, all of them in the same place was this just some cruel trick of fate or was there a reason they were all here, if they were here did that mean other Organization members were in this strange new world.

Riku sighed and caught up to Axel as they walked to where most of the group stood outside the temple.

"Hey! Morning Dudes" Braig of course was the first to notice them, grinning before exclaiming.

"Ah! After all the excitement yesterday with the Aeon and everything, we didn't have proper intros"

'Aeon?' Riku briefly thought 'Oh! The flying creature thing…what did Sora call it…Valefor'

Axel nudged Riku snapping him out of his thoughts as the twins joined the group.

"So are we leaving?" Roxas asked scowling at the newcomers

"Not yet, Kiddo! Intro time" Braig grinned. Roxas's scowl deepened at the nickname given to her by the surfer.

"Well…this moody kid is Roxas" Roxas glared her bright eyes turning a shade darker.

"Our Summoner…Sora"

Sora smiled "Nice to meet you" Axel nodded while Riku smiled and replied "Nice to meet you too" Sora's grin widened.

"The Bookworm is Ienzo" Ienzo merely looked up from his book giving them a brief glance before turning his attention to the figure that just came up beside him.

"And of course our local Al Bhed…Myde" Braig finished gesturing to the figure who stood next to Ienzo.

Myde glanced at Riku and Axel, her eyes appearing more green than blue at the moment, giving a small smile "Hela du saad oui"

"Huh?" Riku couldn't help but spit the word out and turned to Axel, who merely shrugged looking as confused as Riku.

"She said 'Nice to meet you'" Ienzo spoke while still entirely focused on his book.

"Oh" Axel said "Well 'Hello do sad wee' to you too"

The twins and Braig gaped; Ienzo stared at the red head as if Axel had suddenly lost his mind but Myde merely laughed and laughed.

"Myde, you don't find that offensive?" Ienzo asked his close friend, Myde shook her head as her laughter calmed down.

*~*~*~*~

Axel leaned against the side of the boat, Riku had gone to talk to Sora to find out more about this Summoner gig and of course Roxas stuck to her twin like a heartless drawn to a heart. Braig and Ienzo were some where and Myde was surprisingly, sitting on the edge of the boat, right next to Axel.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Axel mumbled to himself

"To Kilika Island and then onto Luca" answered a musical voice from right next to Axel surprising him, he looked up to see Myde looking down at him.

"Huh?" Axel answered.

Myde laughed "I said we're headed to Kilika, so Sora can pray in th temple and then onto Luca in order to reach the Mi'ihen Highroad."

"Y-y-you…you" Axel sputtered trying to form a sentence

"I…what?" Myde asked her ocean eyes sparkling

"You're speaking normally" Axel said his jade eyes wide, he felt heat rise to his cheeks as Myde laughed again 'Get a grip Axel, this is Demyx…Demyx…' he shook his head and glanced at the female Nocturne.

"Of course, I'm speaking normally. I don't speak Al Bhed all the time but then again you are new here so you wouldn't have known that. Sorry"

"Hey don't apologize, I mean I'm surprised but I probably should have figured that out myself."

Before either of the two could speak again the boat suddenly rocked violently, Myde's eye widened as she felt herself falling backwards and shut her eyes tight before she felt someone grab her arm and then she fell forwards before she landed but not on the wooden deck of the ship.

Opening her eyes she found herself drowning in Axel's deep jade eyes, Axel felt he was being pulled in by those ocean depths once again and he noticed the light blush that spread across Myde's cheeks and he felt warm himself. Axel eyes were drawn to Myde's lips as her tongue had quickly ran over them and he felt himself leaning forward wanting to taste those soft looking lips.

Myde could feel her heart beat increasing as she too leaned forward but a terrified cry startled Axel and Myde.

"SIN!"

Axel and Myde scrambled away from each other quickly neither of them daring to make eye contact as giant shadow loomed over them, they turned glancing up eyes widening as the rest of the group ran up behind them. Everyone stared in horror at the massive fin that had risen from the ocean.

"Sin" Myde whispered as screams echoed from various places on the boat.

**MF: **Chapter 3 done and once again sorry it took so long. Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and be longer.


End file.
